1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method has been known, in a case where, in a semiconductor laser module, a laser light is output from an optical fiber, a laser light emitted from a semiconductor laser element fixed at a predetermined position on a package is condensed by a lens or the like to make the condensed laser light coupled to an optical fiber (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-96088).
In such a light coupling method, if the semiconductor laser element is high in output, an adhesive fixing the optical fiber and a coated portion of the optical fiber are damaged by heat produced by optical absorption and reliability may decrease sometimes. For that reason, conventionally, a method of inserting an optical fiber through a transparent glass capillary to fix the optical fiber is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-354771).